Renji Yomo
Renji Yomo (四方 蓮示, Yomo Renji) is the right-hand man of Yoshimura. He is an old friend of Uta and Itori. Because of his scavenging habits and long-beaked, avian mask, he has the nickname of "Raven." Appearance A tall, built man with silver hair and an immovable stone-like glare. He normally is in a long overcoat common with ghouls and wears a black shirt he has kept since his days in the 4th ward. His ghoul mask resembles that of a raven. Younger Yomo.png|Younger Yomo. Yomo's Mask.png|Yomo's mask. yomobio12.png|Yomo's profile from Vol. 12. Personality Quiet, and reserved; Yomo was originally a hot-blooded ghoul who would retaliate violently, especially against Uta back in their juvenile days in the 4th ward. Before working at Anteiku, Yomo was a very vengeful person. He harbored immense hatred towards Kishou Arima for killing his sister. This hate caused him to lose his composure when he was up against Arima and attack in a blind fury. After his meeting with Yoshimura, he became more composed and loyal to the manager while he works on the behind-the-scenes jobs unquestionably. Although he displays a cold demeanor, Yomo does care about his friends and coworkers. When caring for Loser, he is overprotective and curiously invested, even trying to teach it new words and calling him "Shooting Star Wing" based on his appearance. Plot Past Yomo used to live with his sister, until she was supposedly killed by a younger Arima 6 years before moving to the 4th ward where he settled down for a while after befriending Uta (though not before multiple conflicts with him). After Arima appears in the 4th ward, Yomo fought with Arima out of rage for his deceased sister, only to find out that he made his sister's kagune into his new quinque, or at least implied so. Midway through Yoshimura stopped the fight and brought Yomo away. Doves Emergence Arc During the confrontation between Kaneki and Amon, Yomo was somewhere watching, and later came forward to Kaneki to calm him down. With his ghoul powers going out of control, Kaneki stabbed Yomo in the stomach before he realizes who it was. Gourmet Arc Aogiri Arc During the CCG's attack on Aogiri Tree, Café Anteiku too planned an attack on the base of Aogiri to rescue Ken Kaneki. Arriving there, they split up and Yomo teamed up with Shuu Tsukiyama and Uta, which later had to fight against Noro. Raid of Kanou's Lab Yomo appears at the end of Kaneki's confrontation with Kanou, freeing Rize who has been held captive and recounts how Kankei had told him he could walk his own path. As a result, he tells Kaneki not to stray from his path before escaping the scene with Rize, leaving Kaneki in a state of confusion and shock. Moments before his departure, he warns Kaneki of the approaching Doves. He later confines Rize in a shipping container. Anteiku Raid Yomo later is approached by Kaneki in his home, who wishes to know of Yomo's actions at Kanou's lab and of Yoshimura's relation with the One-Eyed Owl. Kaneki also expresses his desire to see Rize as she had been the one to give him strength and is furious when Yomo denies his request. After Kaneki's reunion with the starved Rize, Yomo comforts him saying that through all the battles Kaneki has been through, he had always fought with his own strength rather than Rize's. He makes Kaneki some coffee, which Kaneki remarks is similar to Yoshimura's. He does not take part of the fight, instead he takes care of Touka, as per Yoshimura's orders. He tells Touka that they cannot remain in the 20th ward anymore and denies Touka's request to fight in Anteiku's battle. He tells Touka what she needs is time to think rather than punishment for her past deeds. After the aftermath of the CCG's attack on Anteiku, he reminds Touka to get ready to move and that Kaneki had lost his way and therefore couldn't return to Anteiku. Regardless of Yomo's thoughts, Touka tells him that she believes in Kaneki's return. Nutcracker Investigation He is seen at :re with Touka Kirishima. When Haise Sasaki and his colleagues enter the coffee shop, Yomo wears an expression of surprise, and is later reprimanded by Touka for not greeting their customers. After Haise sits down, Yomo intervenes, and sits at his table. He then scrutinizes Sasaki's face, and without a word, he leaves the table. Relationships His Sister Yomo looked up to and admired his sister, as she raised him after their parents were killed. Her death caused him to become a hot-headed ghoul, engaging in violent fights in order to become strong enough to avenge her. Yoshimura Yoshimura rescued a young Yomo after he was badly hurt by Hirako and Arima in the 4th ward and took him under his wing. After meeting Yoshimura and working under him, Yomo's anger and vengeance for his sister gradually subsided, with Uta later wondering what it was that Yoshimura might have given to Yomo for his anger to fade. Yomo initially worked at Yoshimura's cafe, Anteiku, as a waiter but later took on jobs behind the scenes, such as body collection. Uta When Yomo came to the 4th ward, he ignored the rules and raised havoc through cannibalism. Because of this, Uta, in his role as a mediator, clashed with Yomo multiple times but Yomo was so powerful that he had to he withdraw from the fights since they would have killed each other. Having become curious about Yomo, Uta approached him to learn more about him. Subsequently, they became friends, and according to Uta, are now on good terms. Itori An old friend of Yomo and Uta from their days in the 4th ward, Itori calls him by the nickname 'Ren-chan'. Their relationship is described as 'undesirable but inseparable'. Ken Kaneki Yomo was a guide of sorts to Kaneki and often kept a watchful eye over him. Initially cold and distant to Kaneki, Yomo eventually took an interest in him and urged Kaneki to walk his own path. When Kaneki first started working at Anteiku, Yomo also trained him to fight. Touka Kirishima Yomo and Touka worked together at Anteiku, with Touka often accompanying him on body collections. He used to train with her and he stopped her from fighting in the CCG attack on Anteiku. Yomo currently poses as Touka's brother and they run a coffee shop, :re. Kishou Arima Arima killed his sister and he harbours a deep hatred towards the ghoul investigator. Powers and Abilities As the right-hand man of Yoshimura, Yomo is a formidable fighter who is tiers above even Touka and his other coworkers. This is evident as he is able to take on Kaneki's rampaged attack without flinching. His prowess as a fighter is further emphasized when he sliced Noro in half with just a kick, indicating great physical strength. He is presumably on par with Uta, as the reason they didn't fight would be that they would end of destroying the 4th ward as a result. Moments before his short defeat by Kishou Arima, he had display impressive amounts of speed and dodged Arima's attacks to a certain degree. Renji's Kagune.png|Yomo's Kagune. Trivia * An omake reveals that he gets drunk very easily from fermented blood, and becomes extremely talkative. Volume 12 References Yomo's character profile in Volume 12. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ghoul